


Dean Winchester's Tips for Living

by Siobhan_Schuyler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/pseuds/Siobhan_Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean said: Sam, marry that girl. So Sam did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester's Tips for Living

Dean said: Sam, marry that girl. So Sam did.

Dean said: You need a place to live, a real home. You can't do this with your foot out the door. So Sam got a mortgage, grown-up shoes, and a shiny black door with a brass number on it.

Dean said: Sam, don't name him after me, you moron. You want to curse the kid? So, reluctantly, Sam didn't, but never told his brother of his son's middle name.

Dean said: Don't be a stranger. Sam didn't point out that he wasn't the one chasing sunsets and the monsters beyond it. That he was the sitting duck and Dean the moving target.

Dean said: Marriages need work. You can't ditch your girl just because she calls you on your shit. Sam could've questioned the authority with which Dean spoke. Instead, he ran home to Sarah and nine months later he named his second son after his brother.

Dean said nothing, but came around more often to bounce his nephews on his knee.


End file.
